


Leaving Tomorrow

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is heartbroken that Harry is leaving to join MACUSA. Does this mean the end of their secret relationship?





	Leaving Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Treasure  
2\. "Your big opportunity may be right where you are now." Napoleon Hill.

“When will you leave?” Draco’s voice is quieter than he'd like, his emotion barely concealed. 

A Malfoy never betrays their upset, never shows their cards before they’re forced. Never exposes their weak underbelly for the world to see. 

Yet this, his final meeting with Potter before he leaves for America, is challenging that diktat far more than he’d expected. 

“Tomorrow,” Harry replies, pushing those ridiculous frames up his nose. He sighs, twisting his wand through his fingers. Draco winces. He’ll hex himself if he isn’t careful. “Two o’clock. I’ve got an International Port Key booked. MACUSA want me after the weekend.”

“So this is it.” Draco can’t say he’s surprised. “You’re leaving. It’s a pity, Harry. We could have had something together. Something good.”

He and Potter were a million to one chance. The treasured Saviour and the Death Eater pariah? Theirs was a fractured, hidden secret of a thing, never public and never defined. 

And now Potter is leaving him and everything will return to ruin. 

It’s all Draco deserves, he supposes 

_Merlin_. That’s a truth that cuts deeper than his Sectumsempra scars. 

“You’ve never asked me to stay, Malfoy… Never seemed to care either way.” Harry rounds on Draco, his mouth in a flat, angry line. 

“Thought this was just about fun for you. _Shagging_. Someone to drink Firewhiskey with until you married some _heiress_-” 

“Would it have made a difference,” Draco spits out, furious, “if I’d asked? If I’d _begged_? You kept me a secret. Kept me in the shadows, Potter. I don’t blame you for being ashamed-” 

“I wasn’t _ashamed_.” Harry’s green eyes burn into Draco. “It was all I had. Something I wanted to keep to myself. I didn’t want the Prophet to get their grasping, vile little hands on the one part of my _life_ that was my own. The one _person_ that was my own-” 

“Yet you say this now?” interrupts Draco, heart racing in his mouth. “When you’re leaving tomorrow?” 

“Fuck MACUSA,” Harry mutters. “I never cared about America. All I needed was one word from you, one _sign_ we mattered. My big opportunity is right where I am now, Draco. If that’s what you still want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I’d love to hear some of your ideas for drabbles! Drop me a message lovely people xxxxxx


End file.
